only a phone number
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Semi-AU. Tal vez es que Iwaizumi en realidad no sabe lidiar con los idiotas insistentes porque a final de cuentas termina cediendo. [IwaKuro] [Para Iwaizumi Hajime]


• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** ,161  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no (tan) intencional, historia sin un verdadero propósito de ser  
• **Escenario: E** n donde Kuroo trabaja en un minisúper en el turno nocturno, y le ha pedido su celular a Iwaizumi por casi una semana completa  
• **Agradecimientos: A** Iwaizumi Hajime por proporcionarme el escenario completo.

* * *

 **P** ara ser sincera, todo esto no tiene un verdadero propósito de ser y tampoco estaba planeado. Así que cualquier detalle que no quede muy claro, es culpa de mis malas decisiones de escribir y publicar cuando no he dormido nada.

Iwa-chan, este va para ti.

* * *

Vale, que Iwaizumi probablemente sea el ser más _denso_ de todo el mundo en cuanto a captar indirectas con ciertas _insinuaciones_ se trata, pero ese tipo con sonrisa estúpida y peinado sacado de la subcultura _emo_ parece no conocer la discreción en esa clase de situaciones.

Es que...el simple hecho de sentir esa fiera mirada sobre su persona es de lo más incómodo. Incómodo, así con mayúscula por si no ha quedado completamente _claro._

Hajime varias veces se ha preguntado por _qué_ el idiota detrás del mostrador del _combini_ le observa como si tuviera algún problema con él, pero por más que lo piensa, Iwaizumi no llega a una respuesta diferente a que el encargado del minisúper, que queda en la planta baja del edificio en donde alquila un cuarto que le es más que suficiente para su vida de estudiante, parece estar _interesado_ en su persona.

Y, eso le ha quedado claro varias veces. Por lo menos en lo que va de la semana y el encargado, _Kuroo_ por lo que dice la pequeña placa metálica en su uniforme, ha tenido el descaro de pedirle su número de teléfono de manera insistente, unas seis veces en lo que va de su ajetreada semana de exámenes.

.

Por supuesto, no es como si Hajime no supiera lidiar con idiotas insistentes, pues en sus casi 21 años ha tenido a Oikawa tan cerca de él que ya le es instintivo el trato con aquellos que son del mismo tipo que Tooru.

Pero, hay algo que no termina de cuadrarle si se trata de este Kuroo y su peinado que, claramente, la década pasada viene reclamando desde hace años. Y Hajime no sabe si es la aterradora sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, se nota bastante nerviosa, o si es el hecho de que ese chico parece ser una mejor compañía de lo que Oikawa es (aunque, para Iwaizumi, cualquier persona es una mejor compañía que Tooru).

.

—¿Sería todo? —la cansada voz de Kuroo le alcanza, hay un pequeño bostezo y un tono ligeramente más ronco de lo normal en esa voz que le descoloca.

Hajime responde secamente con un sí, y Kuroo pasa el paquete de comida precocinada, la bebida rehidratante y un pequeño frasco de café por el lector de la registradora.

El castaño observa detenidamente su alrededor, y se lamenta un poco de no haber cargado con una chaqueta delgada para soportar la fría brisa de la madrugada que le eriza la piel al filtrarse por el mal sellado vidrio de las puertas corredizas del combini; se distrae un poco con las luces artificiales de la tienda, sobre todo con las de los refrigeradores repletos de bebidas con colores vistosos y artificiales. Hajime piensa que cualquier otra cosa es mejor que ver las marcadas ojeras en el encargado que le ha insistido por casi una semana por su celular, por lo menos con su nombre o algo que les permita entablar una conversación más allá de su actual relación.

Iwaizumi siente un poco de lástima por él, muy similar a la que siente cuando Oikawa le observa con sus enormes y cansados ojos castaños en un intento por obtener su ayuda en un tema que no logra entender, pero a la vez es diferente. Porque sabe un poco cuál es la intención del más alto, y aun así le ha negado su número de celular por alguna razón que no termina (o no quiere) de comprender.

.

Es el característico tintineo de las monedas al ser dejadas sobre el mostrador, y el sonido de la registradora que los desespera a ambos. Es un suspiro cansado, y el aroma a la comida rápida y café en la máquina que queda detrás del encargado, o tal vez es que Iwaizumi en realidad no sabe lidiar con los idiotas insistentes porque a final de cuentas termina cediendo.

—¿Hmm? —Hajime alza una ceja y toma la bolsa con su cena de esa noche entre sus chuecos dedos—. Parece que esta noche no vas a insistir con lo mismo.

Kuroo ladea su cabeza en un intento por asimilar aquellas palabras, y después de un par de segundos termina por sacar el aire pesadamente.

—Creí que te molestaba por la forma en la que frunces el ceño, así que me rendí con eso. No quiero problemas —responde Kuroo con simpleza, haciendo un gesto de que es _frustrante_ pero que tampoco es como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

—No me molestaba, así es mi cara.

Kuroo hace un _«ohh»_ que suena muy diferente a su voz normal, pero de igual forma se nota ese tono ronco muy propio de tener la garganta lastimada.

—Entonces —el de cabello negro y peinado pasado de moda aclara su garganta, hasta él sabe que su voz se escucha rara— ¿esta noche si me das tu número?

De nuevo esa sonrisa extraña y que hace sentir raro a Hajime, porque puede sentir como si jalaran sus entrañas ligeramente hacia afuera. Y aunque debería ser una sensación horrible, muy por el contrario, es agradable sentir cómo su pulso se acelera por un par de segundos y el pecho se irriga con una sensación cálida que parece encantarle.

—Si con eso vas a dejar de insistir —Hajime suspira, y con cuidado corta un trozo de papel que acostumbra a cargar por si necesita apuntar algún número o información que le sea realmente importante dada su poca costumbre de cargar con su celular, sobre todo cuando debe salir muy noche a comprar algo para sobrevivir otra larga jornada haciendo proyectos y tareas para entregar a la mañana siguiente—, ¿tienes algo para anotar?

Kuroo se queda estático por un par de segundos, observando en silencio una escena que varias veces ya ha tenido en la cabeza, pero que no creía que sería _así_ de anticuada.

—A-ah, sí —responde de manera entrecortada, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones e ideas que le revuelven la cabeza—, aquí tienes.

Hajime le agradece por el lapicero, para apoyarse sobre el mostrador y anotar de esa manera tan rápida y delicada que tiene para escribir su número de celular acompañada de su nombre con su caligrafía ligeramente tosca, pero legible.

—Ten —Iwaizumi extiende el pequeño pedazo de papel al chico detrás del mostrador, tiene los labios fruncidos—. Sigo en mi semana de exámenes, así que intenta no ser una molestia de aquí al martes, ¿sí?

Kuroo apenas asiente, claramente confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Es que...vaya.

Había imaginado lo que sería tener el celular del castaño, pero no había caído en cuenta de que hay una gran diferencia entre _obtener_ un número de celular y _tenerlo,_ literalmente, entre sus callosos y quemados dedos.

—Y Kuroo —Tetsuro voltea al escuchar su nombre, supone que al menos sabe su apellido por la plaquita metálica que está obligado a usar en su uniforme—, no pareces ser _tan_ malo, menos si sigues observando tus manos como un idiota.


End file.
